civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Poverty Point (Táhera)
Poverty Point led by Táhera is a custom civilization by Tomatekh,Tomatekh's Civilizations with contributions from Sukritact, DJSHenninger, and JFD. The mod requires Brave New World. If using Tomatekh's [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=616830495 Cradles of Civilization] pack, the City-State of Poverty Point is replaced with Ġgantija. Overview Poverty Point The Poverty Point culture, named after its type site in what is today northeastern Louisiana, refers to a pre-historic group of indigenous peoples who inhabited the area of the lower Mississippi Valley and surrounding Gulf coast from ca. 2200 to 700 BC. Reaching its peak around 1500 BC, Poverty Point represents one of the oldest complex cultures, and possibly the first tribal culture in the Mississippi Delta and in the present-day United States. The culture is known to have traded extensively with surrounding areas, and for its complex of earthworks which (along with the older Watson Brake site) acted as a direct predecessor for the later mound building cultures of the southeastern United States. Táhera As a pre-Columbian society lacking writing, little is directly known about Poverty Point government. However, archeological surveys have provided a wealth of information regarding daily life during the Archaic period and much can be learned by studying leadership models and settlement patterns among subsequent mound builder cultures. "Táhera" does not refer to a specific individual but is rather a Tunica term meaning "watchman" or "overseer;" residents of Poverty Point are thought to have spoken a form of proto-Tunica. Táhera is also linguistically related to "certepe," the Calusa title for paramount chief. Dawn of Man Humble mother, blessed ancestor and leader of Poverty Point, your children come to seek your wisdom and guidance. The most developed site of North America's Archaic period, Poverty Point continued a tradition of earthworks first seen almost two millennia earlier at Watson Brake. Their great mounds and carved artifacts stand as testaments to the complexity and ingenuity of pre-Columbian America, and Poverty Point's extensive communication and trade networks helped establish the mound building tradition throughout the Eastern United States. The rise of horticulture would ultimately usher in the Woodland Period and Poverty Point's decline, but it would be centuries before the Mississippi basin would again see Poverty Point's level of complexity. Táhera, your children have long since been forgotten and their great mounds ploughed into farmland. Yet, it is time to return, to once again raise the earth, and ask the Old Man Above for his blessing. Can you revive your ancient people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Greetings, traveler! I am Táhera, leader of Poverty Point. Have you come to trade goods or aid in the construction of the great mound?" '''Introduction: '"Sehi lapu and welcome! I am Táhera, chief of Poverty Point. Many visit these lands to trade and worship at the great mound." 'Defeat: '"You have accomplished a great wrong today. Many relied on us for trade and many more will fail without our support." 'Defeat: '"To destroy our great mound... How could you commit such an act? Do you have no respect for this land?" Unique Attributes Strategy Poverty Point is a versatile civilization, allowing you to pick and choose its unique bonuses throughout the game to best suit the situation. Although not specifically a religion orientated civ, you should pay special attention to faith generation to ensure a steady supply of their unique Great Prophet whose bonuses change according to your current Spirit Guardian. Remember, you can also capture foreign Great Prophets proselytizing your territory. The mod centers on the unique Effigy Mound improvement. Its high yields provide a core base to ground the civ’s versatility. Keep in mind that building the improvement requires consuming a Great Person. Great Generals are the go-to choice due to their unique generation method and their abilities being less impactful than the Engineer’s or Scientist’s. You are, however, not forced to change Spirit Guardians. You can choose to keep the same Guardian for multiple eras or the entire game. However, the trade-off in doing so is being able to build less Effigy Mounds to fuel your cities. Using the free Fox-Man at Trapping to immediately choose a Guardian is tempting. If possible, consider trying to generate another Great Person (or use the Great General from the Warrior Code policy). That way, you’ll be able to use the Fox-Man’s bonus abilities immediately (several of the Guardians also don’t require consuming the Fox-Man and instead give him passive auras, such as increasing the improvement construction speed of nearby workers). On harder difficulties, make use of the Old Man Above Guardian to spawn Fox-Men even if you are unable to found a religion. '''Events and Decisions Construct the Place of Rings Our population is growing and we should raise new mounds to construct additional hálimúrari. Our priests urge us to build the mounds with their arcs against the west to help protect us from malevolent spirits. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Poverty Point * Must have built at least 1 Effigy Mound (Build 1) / chosen a Spirit Guardian (Build 2) * Your Capital must have at least 6 Population * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 50 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * All neutral land tiles located 3 tiles away from your Cities will be claimed by your Civilization Note: The Gold cost increases based on your total number of Cities. Hold the Feast for Fox and Owl Our hunters have returned with large quantities of deer and catfish in preparation for the coming solstice. Let us make ready a great feast in celebration of the passing year as our warriors don the ceremonial owl headdress and our priests give thanks to the Old Man Above. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Poverty Point * Must have at least 1 Fox-Man * Must have built at least 2 Effigy Mounds * One of your Cities must be celebrating a 'We Love the King Day' * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 150 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Effigy Mounds will also yield Food * Cities will generate +2 Faith during 'We Love the King Days' Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "My people are now building their homes on top of giant earthworks and carving small potbellied owls. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to your culture." Full Credits List * Sukritact: Map and icon rendering * DJSHenninger: Unit and Improvement conversion (from Bakuel’s Civ IV Native American Great Prophet and Hrochland's Civ IV Serpent Mound) * JFD: Popup and interface lua * Reedstilt: Design input * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:Tomatekh Category:Woodlands Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements